


Anderperry Kidfic

by Leerious



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: Anderperry with kids
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Anderperry Kidfic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before we get started I wanted to lay the land;
> 
> Todd and Neil have been married for a while. Neil is a Broadway star and Todd writes for the New York Times, currently writing his own book. 
> 
> John Anderson Perry is the son of Neil and Todd. He is five years old. 
> 
> Ophelia Anderson Perry is the daughter of Neil and Todd. She is less than a year old. 
> 
> I might end up adding more to this but I honestly have no idea.

When Neil entered the house, a rather large townhouse a few blocks away from Times Square, he was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around his legs. He looked down and was met with the sight of the deep brown eyes which belonged to his son, John. 

“Hello there, silly boy,” Neil laughed, reaching down to pick up his son. He rested John on his hip, “How have you been?”

John opened his mouth to answer his fathers question but Todd came from around the corner, Ophelia on his own hip, and said, “he’s been causing havoc all day, wouldn’t settle down for a nap, wouldn’t read his books, and insisted on me reading him a midsummer nights dream instead.” 

Neils face lit up at the last part, “a midsummer nights dream, huh?” He asked, looking down at his son. “You know I was puck when I was in high school. Your daddy saw me perform.”

“I wanna be puck one day too!” John cried, beaming up at his father. 

Neil smiled, “one day you will be, my dearest, but right now you need to get to bed.”

John frowned and looked over at Todd who had a scolding look upon his face. Neil could sense that Todd was exhausted. He knew it was gonna be hard going back to the theater so soon after Ophelia came into their lives but he never knew it would take such a heavy toll on Todd. 

Neil walked over to his husband smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him. Todd smiled against the kiss and happily returned it. John made a disgusted noise, making his fathers split apart. 

“I’m hurt!” Neil cried dramatically, “am I not allowed to give your papa kisses?”

“Kisses are gross!” John giggled, hiding his face into neils shoulder. “No kisses!”

Neil looked at Todd and smirked. They both leaned in and gave John several kisses all over, making him giggle in glee. Once Neil and todd finished attacking their son with kisses, they went into their children’s separate rooms to tuck them in for bed. 

John was a bit of a hassle to tuck in but Neil loved every moment he had with his son. 

John had the first spirit of a younger, happier Neil. Not that Neil was any happier before he gained his family with Todd. Nothing made him happier than Todd and his children. He cherished every moment. 

John, named after Neil and Todd’s favorite English teacher (who was touched by their name choice),had a fiery spirit. He was a hassle, but one Neil and Todd happily put up with. 

When Neil finally got him settled down and tucked in, he kissed his sons hair and went to turn off the light switch. 

“Daddy,” John called from the bed. 

“Yes, Johnny?” Neil replied, pausing his reach for the light switch. 

“I wanna be like you one day,” John said quietly. “I wanna be the best actor in the world!” 

“You will be the best actor in the world,” Neil smiled, “one every one admires for centuries and centuries.” He paused, “Goodnight, Johnny. I love you, sweet dreams.” 

“Goodnight, daddy,” John sighed, tugging his covers up to his chin. “I love you too!”

Neil smiled to himself before shutting off the light and closing the bed room door. As he moved his gaze he caught Todd’s eye from across the hall. Todd had gotten Ophelia to sleep and quietly crept out of her room. 

Todd smiled at him, “hi.”

“Hi,” Neil said quietly. “I’m exhausted, ready to head to bed?”

“Yes,” Todd sighed. “Definitely.”

Neil stuck out his hand for Todd to take, which he happily took. They didnt need to talk about their days, not yet. They needed the comfort they often sought in each other in subtle glances and touches. No grand gestures and love monologues on a massive stage. Just a simple touch, kiss, hug, or a hand. It made their hard days completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all spelling errors. Write this at one am


End file.
